As the role of the personal computer (PC) becomes more prominent in the multimedia space, PC-based applications will potentially substitute consumer grade dedicated components, such as DVD players, television tuners and video processors. Video content is commonly available in an interlaced format. In systems that utilize a non-interlaced video display device, interlaced video content is de-interlaced before it is displayed. De-interlacing is a process that attempts to synthesize data that is missing from an interlaced representation. The quality of de-interlaced video content is directly related to the quality of the means by which interlaced video content is de-interlaced. Evaluation of de-interlaced content has historically been subjective in nature, i.e. video quality is judged by the human eye. This makes it burdensome and difficult to assess relative quality of de-interlaced content produced by several unique de-interlacing methods.